Road to Heaven
by The-MarmaladeCat1
Summary: A collection of Kakuzu/Hidan drabbles.
1. Road to Heaven

Rather than post these little Kakuzu/Hidan drabbles in lots of smaller posts I'm going to put them all in one fic for ease.

--

For lilydescend.

--

**Road to Heaven**

"You can't take it with you, bastard," he sneers, leaning in close until Kakuzu shoves him away with a hand at the base of his throat.

"Indeed," he replies softly. "I have no intention of dying."

The priest laughs, folding his arms and tilting his chin up. "You'll go to Jashin in the end, just like everyone else. No-one escapes His judgement, and there's no way in any of the seven hells that you can buy him off."

The steady clink of coins does not falter throughout the lecture. Hidan watches the long fingers sorting, selecting, tallying with patient care and the steady click click of tally beads sets his teeth on edge.

"Your money won't buy you a place in Jashin's heaven," he whispers.

"Possibly the one place, assuming for the moment that it actually exists, I would pay to not have to enter," Kakuzu replies. There is a moment's pause and then Hidan's lips pull back from his teeth in a snarl and his hand whips out to sweep the neatly tallied coins from the table.

Kakuzu is faster.

He grabs the wiry priest's forearm in a grip of iron and whips him around, his other hand going for his throat. Coins jingle and clatter as he slams the smaller man down onto the table and leans over him, eyes pale and unreadable.

"Do not disturb my tallies," he advises politely. Beneath his fingers the flesh of Hidan's neck is darkening to a deep, bloody red.

"Jashin take you!" the priest chokes out.

"Jashin," Kakuzu replies evenly, "Cannot afford me."


	2. Hell's Not Cold

For plushielover.

--

**Hell's Not Cold**

He wonders as the life goes out of him, if the silver-haired bastard knows what the boy really is. He wonders as his footsteps approach what it was that he lost. He remembers face upon face; all the people whose lives have touched his, now dead and gone because Kakuzu leaves no-one behind to mark the cost.

The blood pooling between his fingers is warm and that's bad, because the warmth should be on the inside, not seeping out from his arms and his toes and leaving him cold. Except it doesn't really matter and he knows from that thought right there that he's dead already. It's only a matter of time before his body catches up. Time enough for the suicide's son to preach glory in his ear. As if he had the right.

He thinks of Hidan then and wonders where the priest is. He's probably off wasting time torturing the enemy in the name of Jashin.

"Nope. Right here," the priest says cheerfully. "You don't think I'd go leaving you alone too long now do you? Jashin knows you'd never get anything done without me."

"Bastard," Kakuzu says. He struggles to rise but his body is having none of it. _We need to fight. Get out there and hold off the brats while I deal with the Sharingan's bastard, _he wants to say. And watch out for the boy. "S'cold," he says instead.

"Yeah," Hidan says sympathetically. "Well don't worry. It's warm where we're going."

The priest reaches down for his hand and if that hand is surrounded by a swift flicker of light, he is too busy listening to the birdsong to notice.


	3. Dancing For God

Dancing for God

**Dancing for God**

The curve of his arm mirrors the sweep of his foot, tracing the Seventh Circle into the arch of the Fifth Gate. The Stairs to Paradise open into the Arc of the Summer Bridge and he pushes the swell of his chakra lower, feeling the ground pull at his feet and connect him to the turn of the planet beneath.

His eyes are lidded, feeling the flow of energy and his connection to the universe through the veins of chakra that pulse through the fabric of everything. In the background, he can hear Hidan laughing.

His arms fall to his sides, his motions still, the flow of the kata coming to rest as he tilts his head to listen. The room is dark, quiet save for the rise of his partner's laughter in the room that adjoins this one. He breathes out, long and slow, and gathers his chakra to himself - back to reality with the barest of regrets.

The door when he opens it, lets spill a flood of light into the protective peace of his gloomy retreat and he blinks once, twice. His partner finishes the arc of a movement, his cloak spinning wide around his ankles as he staggers to a halt.

"Kakuzu?" the man says and finishes the word with a giggle. He's high on something, holy wine or sacred smoke, and there's blood on his hands, his forearms, and a smear of it across one cheek. He's shivering and the gleam in his eyes is unhealthy and close to his god. In the light of his ritual candles, the curve of his shoulders is beautiful.

Kakuzu's eyes pass over the holy symbol the priest has daubed on the floorboards, scuffed and marred now from the passing of his feet. He really is high, the older nin thinks. Hidan's eyes follow his to the ground and the smeared sigil. His feet are bare and there's blood between his toes. His eyes flicker up.

"Dancing," he slurs. "For Jashin."

Kakuzu tilts his head to one side, watching the other man sway.

"Come here," he says, and Hidan gives him a lopsided grin, the tip of his ceremonial stave tracing a path across the floor as he complies. He pauses a pace away and stares up into Kakuzu's eyes. "Jashin…" he says. "Heard him talking. Sounds like…"

Kakuzu catches him before he can hit the floor and the stave clatters to the boards, a sharp rattle in the silence. For a moment, he holds the other man against his chest, hanging in his arms in a faint. He feels the rise and fall of the other nin's chest against his belly and the pulse of his blood hot against his skin. Absently, he lifts a hand from where it lies across the other man's back and hesitates, his palm a scant inch from the priest's silver hair. Outside, the cicadas whine in the evening cool.

Another moment and then his hand falls back to the other man's shoulders, his arms beneath the man's knees as he tosses him over one shoulder. He puts him on the futon, his stave at his side, and continues his kata until dawn.


End file.
